Cam ECS-12
The Cam ECS-12 is an upcoming electronic clip system Nerf blaster that will be released in Fall 2014Newest NERF blaster has baked in camera for capturing your foam firefights. Engadget.com under the N-Strike Elite series. It requires four AA batteries to operate the blaster; an additional four AA batteries are needed to power its camera.Newest NERF blaster has baked in camera for capturing your foam firefights. Engadget.com It will come packaged with a clear twelve dart clip, twelve Elite Darts, and a 4GB SD card. Details The Cam ECS-12 is a flywheel clip system blaster, featuring the use of a acceleration trigger. It features an integrated shoulder stock, one tactical rail, and two strap points. However, its namesake features is its integrated camera fitted above the top of the blaster, which allows users to take first-person view videos during Nerf wars. It advertises a firing range of up to ninety feet.Newest NERF blaster has baked in camera for capturing your foam firefights. Engadget.com The camera The Cam's built-in camera is a small 0.3 megapixelNewest NERF blaster has baked in camera for capturing your foam firefights. Engadget.com camera that can take either photos or video; videos capture at twenty frames per second. The screen itself is built above the triggers. The 1.77 inch screen shows a crosshair, possible as a means of aiming, that will not show in video or photos taken by the camera.Newest NERF blaster has baked in camera for capturing your foam firefights. Engadget.com Buttons in front of the screen allow for the user to quickly change from taking photos to capturing video. Users can also navigate through, play back, and delete their photos or video. The button used for taking a photo or starting/stopping recording video is located on the left side of the blaster, near the front of the gray grip. The SD card slot is located just below the button dashboard. Reloading and firing To reload the Cam ECS-12, load up to twelve darts in the provided twelve dart clip. Insert the clip into the blaster. Pull the second trigger to rev up the flywheels and pull the main trigger to fire a dart. Maximum flywheel speed is required to achieve maximum range. Trivia *This is the second-most expensive Nerf blaster, only after the Rhino-Fire, and third most expensive Nerf product to date, only behind the Combat Creatures Terradrone and the Night Vision Camcorder. *This is the first of any blaster to feature a built in camera. *The prototype and production version of the Cam ECS-12 had a plastic shade cover for the screen. The version of the Cam shown off at the 2014 New York Toy Fair did not have the shade cover. *This is the second ECS type blaster. Gallery Box Art.jpg|The packaging for the Cam ECS-12. CamECS-model.jpg|A Nerf model holding the Cam ECS-12. CamECS-model2.jpg|A Nerf model aiming the Cam ECS-12. CamECS-screen.jpg|A Nerf model looking at the built-in screen. References Category:Nerf blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:Single fire blasters Category:Clip system blasters Category:N-Strike Elite blasters Category:Flywheel system blasters